Knuckles vs Yoshi
Knuckles vs Yoshi is an episode of DBX, featuring Knuckles from Sonic the Hedgehog and Yoshi from Super Mario Bros. Interlude Sega vs. Nintendo!, who of these sidekicks of Mario and Sonic, that do not have a lot of intelligence will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX!. Pre-Fight Knuckles and Yoshi were walking in a city until they met and Knuckles said. Knuckles: Hey you're the one who helps Mario, then I'll fight with you because i am the one who helps Sonic!. Yoshi: Yoshi!. Knuckles: I did not understand that, but ok!. Both prepare to fight. HERE WE GO!!! Fight Phase 1: Sidekick vs. Sidekick Knuckles first runs and launches a barrage of blows to Yoshi, who dodges the blows and counterattacks with Yoshi Bomb, crushing the head of Knuckles. After Knuckles manages to hit Yoshi, creating an explosion with his blow. BANG!!! The explosion send Yoshi flying to a wall. Yoshi got up and saw a hole in the ground that left him pensive until Knuckles came out of it and gave Yoshi an uppercut that he sent to the air, until he landed on the ground. Yoshi then got up and saw Knuckles become a ball. Yoshi: Yoshi!. The ball landed on Yoshi's chest, and then Knuckles hit Yoshi on the wall a lot, ending up with a Homming Attack, knocking Yoshi down. Yoshi then gets up and throws eggs at Knuckles. Knuckles: Oh no!. Knuckles dodge some eggs, but others end up hitting Knuckles, leaving the echidna on the ground. Yoshi uses the Egg Roll, wich Knuckles catches in his hands, but takes Knuckles to a wall, knocking down the echidna. Knuckles decides to remove the 7 Chaos Emeralds and becomes Super Knuckles. Super Knuckles: It's time for a Knuckles sandwich!. Knuckles flies to Yoshi and begins to give him a barrage of punches until he kicks him to a wall. Yoshi gets up and decides to eat a Dash Peeper, becoming Dash Yoshi. Super Knuckles: Let's do it! Phase 2: The great battle They both ran to each other and hit and kicked several times, causing great earthquakes until their blows hit, creating a crater with a large cloud of dust that covered them both and revealed to their normal forms. Yoshi: Yoshi!. Knuckles: Oh no!. Knuckles decided to launch towards Yoshi throwing several blows, but nevertheless Yoshi eluded them and decided to kick Knuckles in the stomach, away from Knuckles of Yoshi. Knuckles then decided to take out the 7 Super Emeralds, transforming into Hyper Knuckles. Hyper Knuckles: Let's do this. Yoshi uses a Red Yoshi Star, becoming Super Yoshi. Phase 3: The dreamy hyper Both run to each other and hit and kick several times, until they collide their fists, creating a great earthquake that creates a cloud of dust that covered both and when the dust is finished, I reveal them with their normal forms. Knuckles: It's time to finish this!. Both saw each other and prepare to finish their battle. Phase 4: The final fight They both hit and kicked each other until they both hit a wall. Both rise and they run to each other, but Yoshi decides to shallow Knuckles, turning Knuckles into a egg, that Yoshi decides to throw into a lava pit, killing Knuckles. "K.O." Yoshi decides to walk freely and saw Mario, telling what happened. Results The winner of this DBX is: YoshiCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Skyblazero Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Idiot Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights